


ElfQuest – Dewshine and the Troll

by Tiafain789



Series: Under the Two Moons [1]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiafain789/pseuds/Tiafain789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elf female / male troll</p>
            </blockquote>





	ElfQuest – Dewshine and the Troll

ElfQuest – Dewshine and the Troll  
elf female / male troll

***

Disclaimer  
Elfquest copyright Warp Graphics, Inc. Elfquest, its logos, characters, situations, all related indicia, and their distinctive likenesses are trademarks of Warp Graphics, Inc. All rights reserved. Etc etc etc....

Please support the official comic.

Feel free to distribute the story as long as it is not for commercial purposes and you give the original writer credit. Enjoy. 

***

Dewshine was skipping through the forest. This morning Cutter (her chief) had finally allowed her to go on a trade mission all by herself. Normally the Wolfriders went in pairs or more to trade with the trolls. Both because it was safer if they ran across some humans, but also because it was easier to carry the big loads of goods if they could share the load.

This time, the goods weren't that heavy, only a couple of soft leather rolls that Dewshine hoped she could trade for some utensils and maybe even a metal dagger or two. She found the troll caves very little hospitable and the trolls in general were smelly and brute creatures she also knew that the trade was important for the survivability of the tribe and she was proud to have been assigned to the task. 

Her lithe body picked up speed. Her large, blue eyes sparkeled with excitement as she approached the part of the forest where the trolls lived and she brushed away some of her golden, curly hair as she wiped some sweat from her eyebrows. Dressed only in a short, tight fitting dress and some soft, small shoes allowed her pale skin to soak up the warmth of the sun rays penetrating the thick overhead foilage. Dewshine was one of the smaller female elves in her tribe, but had a nicely toned body and long, graceful legs. 

\---

Inside the troll caves, the troll Mushroomcap was receiving a warm, wet and sloppy blowjob from his wife – Stalkshiner. His entire 22cm long dick was deep down in her throat, and he he could feel the girth of his dick caress the sides of her esophagus as Stalkshiner bobbed her head slowly up and down. Somewhere deeper into the mountain he could vagely hear the rythmic sound of hammers striking metal. As Stalkshiner's blowing got more intense, so did the noise from the forges. He cursed under his breath, just a few more moments and his 8 day saved up amount of cum would spew from his rod and into his wife's moth. The banging intensivied, and just as Mushroomcap felt his orgasm his eyes shot open. 

He wasn't in his cozy cave, nor was Stalkshiner's mouth sucking on his dick. He was in the guardroom and the insistent hammering came from the door leading out to the forest. He cursed, it had been a dream... a pleasant one. “Very pleasant”, he mumbled to himself. His member was hard as stone and felt the need for release, but first things first. He adjusted the fat cock in his breeches and wobbled over to the door. 

\---

Dewshine rolled her eyes as the door finally swung open, trolls could be so slow. As it opened she could see a troll squint his eyes against the warm sunlight, she recognized him – Mushroomcap, he looked funny with his short, bulky stature and the way he shielded his eyes from the sun, as if it was hurting him. It probably was though, trolls almost never went outside their dark caves. The fact that they spent so much time underground didn't help with their smell either she figured. She smiled to him and stepped inside. 

The guardroom as messy as usual and the elf girl wrinkled her nose to the smell of strong mushroom stew, dirty bedrolls, sweaty troll, and... something else that she couldn't quite place. It was a faint musky smell that reminded her of something and made her heart beat a little faster. Almost by instinct her gaze wandered to the crotch area of the troll and gasped. 

Mushroomcap gave a puzzled frown when the lithe elf before him gasped, and then he realized: The little she-elf had noticed his half-erect manhood that was making a very impressive bulge in his pants. He grinned, maybe he could have some fun with her. “Sho... wha' brings you 'ere elf?” he asked while crossing his muscular arms across his chest and spread his legs... to steady himself.

Dewshine felt her face flush and was happy that the room was dark. Was the troll really... showing off his bulging pants right in front of her? It couldn't be right? The bulge was huge. “He MUST have something in his pants,” she thought “no way his manhood is that big”. 

The stories about the size of the troll's manhood could make any elf-girl emberassed and curious both. During a dreamberry session the topic of trolls and their size had came up and a buzzed Moonshadow had blurted out that the trolls “were big all over”, Nightfall had immediately challenged her friend to explain what she meant, but the emberassed tanner had kept quiet. A mooncycle later Dewshine had overheard Nightfall mention to Moonshadow that she was “right about the size of trolls.”

There was no emotional love between elf and troll, nothing to connect them on the spiritual level like elf-elf or troll-troll. But it sometimes happened that some of the elf women would get curious on how it would be to be the center of attention for the rough habits of their big, bulky subterrain trade partners. The male trolls on their part, were always interested in burying their fat dicks into some nice, tight and wet orifices, and the elf women tended to have just that.

“I said: what brings you 'ere Elf?!” Dewshine was rocked out of her trance by the troll. He had stepped closer, she noticed. Only a step or two away. 

“I have brought furs to trade,” she opened her pack and showed the contents to the troll. He seemed disinterested and gestriculed toward the tunnel leading deeper into the mountain.

“Ye know da way... ” he put a hand on her back and half-forcefully pushed her past him. Typical troll manner. Just as he did so he took a step to the side so that they came really close to each other. Dewshine felt something big, hard and warm brush against her.

As she started to walk down the tunnel she stole a glance back at the troll, as he stood there in shillouete she could still see the massive bulge in the front of his pants. It was certainly not his hand she had felt brush against her hip. She started to pick up the pace and skipped uncomfortably as she felt a surge of warmth in her crotch area. 

\---

Trade with the trolls was over quickly, and Dewshine was in a good mood as she approached the guardpost again. As she got closer she could hear some loud snoring. Great, Mushroomcap was probably asleep again. As she entered the “room” she saw the fat troll lying on his bed, one leg on it, the other one resting on the floor, and with his breeches half-open! 

Her blue eyes went wide. Yes, the troll seemed to have fallen asleep with one hand down his trousers. Curiosity got the better of her, she put her pack down on the floor and approached the sleeping troll quietly. Yes, not only was his breeches open, but with her elven sight she could also see that a large piece of his manhood was uncovered. She dimly noticed that her heart had started to beat harder and that she was breathing with her mouth half-open. 

The huge manhood of the troll looked more like a huge snake that was resting over the troll's thigh. She noticed that it had a slightly darker colour grey-green than the rest of the troll, here and there she could also see bumps or warts covering it, and even though she could not see the whole of it, there seemed to be a lot of hair around the root of his huge shaft.

Without realizing it, Dewshine found herself squatting down next to the troll. He was sound asleep, his chest going up and down. And so was his manhood. She stared at it for a while, noticing how it would move slightly as the troll breathed. Then she decided... she had to touch it. 

As she extended her hand she noticed how small it was compared to the huge member. With Scouter, she could easily wrap her fist around his manhood (something the young elf seemed to always enjoy), but this was something different. She let her fingers brush against the flesh, it was a bit rough, but felt soft despite the size. Getting bolder she cupped her hand and let it glide down the shaft. 

Suddenly the big manhood under her fingers jerked to life. She withdrew her hand and watched in amazement how it slowly started to stiffen. And at the same moment, the troll shifted and two open eyes looked down on her. 

“Whaddaya doing elf?”, Mushroomcap gazed down at the petite elf sitting next to his bed. Then he noticed his semi-stiff cock and remembered a vague dreamy sensation of something soft touching him. With a grin he understood. 

“Y'know... it gets bigger...”, he nodded towards his growing erection. The elf-girl didn't reply, but she didn't make any signs of running away either, so he decided to push his luck. “'ere, lemme show you.”

The big troll rose from his bed and towered over her, as he did, he dropped his pants and uncovered his entire manhood. Dewshine was the smallest of the Wolfriders, and even if trolls were generally about the same height as the elves, they easily outweighted the elves by twice their weight.... three times in the case of the wide-eyed blonde, young huntress. 

His dick was gigantic, she had only seen the penises of other elves before. Some, like her father Treestump had a rather big one. And her lovemate Scouter's was what she considered to be perfect for her, big enough for her to wrap her fist around it, and jerk him off as she caressed the head of his penis with her mouth and tongue. But this one belonging to the troll was simply huge. Almost the length of her forearm and easily as thick as her own wrist! And now, it was getting even bigger!

Mushroomcap took the elf's small hands and guided them to his hardening cock. The soft tough of her delicate fingers wrapping around his member was intoxicating. “Harg, that's right,” he mumbled “stroke it like that.” Dewshine was amazed at the size and hardness of the huge piece of flesh that were enjoying her soft caresses. At the same time she became very aware of her own excitement building, she felt her own pussyjuices starting to flow. She withdrew one hand from the troll's dick and let it slip down to her own crotch and felt the warm wetness through her smallclothes. 

Mushrromcap really enjoyed the elf girl's skillful and delicate hands and could feel his pleasure building rapidly, but he didn't want to blow his load on a handjob. He looked down at her and saw that the blonde elf had taken one of her hands away from his tool and was busy rubbing her own crotch through her underpants. “Stand up, elf”, he grunted and gave her a pat on the shoulder. The elf gave him a slight smile and straightend herself, part of her dress had rode up and was exposing the small material that was covering her cunt. He noticed happily that a wet patch had formed in them. 

“Climb up in bed and turn 'round, elf”, he commanded her.

Dewshine could feel her heart beat faster than butterfly wings. She knew what the troll intended, part of her was scared of what might happen, she had seen his dick and was afraid that it might hurt her. On the other side, she really wanted to try. It was also the raw lust that was making her head swim. She wanted to feel this big, stinking troll push himself inside her. Dominate her and feel his cock explode inside of her.

Climbing on all four onto his filthy bed, she turned her ass towards the horny troll and wiggled her behind. She felt leathery hands stroking her thighs. She shuddered, his touch was rough, but as they moved to the inside of her thighs and spread them, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in anticipation. The troll's hands moved further up and touched the source of her wetness. She moaned and started to slowly rub her womanhood against his thick fingers. She was wet as a river. The troll's fingers caressed her swollen sex through the thin material of her smallclothes. 

“Please, take it o-off m-me.” she heard her own voice was thick with lust and anxiety. The troll stopped for a moment, gave her ass a slap that made her yelp and then stuck his fingers under her dress and found the top of her smallclothes. Impatiently the troll pulled them down her thighs and she heard him grunt as her bald lips of her womanhood came into his view. 

He admired the view of her wet pussy. Strings of her wetness between her underpants and the swollen lips of her sex, the troll pulled the elf's smallclothes down so they were resting around her ankles. He could feel blood pumping in his cock, it had been years since he'd been this hard. Precum had already started to leak from the tips of his dick and oozed slowly down the underside of his shaft. He reached out, and poked one fat finger at her lips, his touch made her yielp and she arched her back, displaying her sex shamelessly to him.

Dewshine felt the troll touch her soaking wet pussy and she left out a soft moan. Felt him probe further in, filling her. All of a sudden she felt it, something hard... nails? This wasn't his cock as she had thought! This was his finger.. and already now she felt that he was filling her up more than her lovemate Scouter had ever done. The feeling was fantastic though and she bit her lower lip and pushed back against him, felt another knuckle pass her outer lips and probed deeper until his entire finger was deep inside of her. 

The troll marveled at how tight the cunt of this elf in front of him was. His head started to swim when he imagined how amazing it was going to be to push his big, fat dick deep into that warm body of hers. He noticed happily that she was ready for him – her cunt was overflowing with juices. He rotated his finger inside of her, making her moan, and then slowly started to pull it back out of her. As the tip left her warm, wet cave he passed his finger up to his face and sniffed it. The smell of her pussy juices was intoxicating. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted it, she tasted good... different than his wife, sweeter in a way. 

Looking down on the elf with her small ass pointing towards him, he stepped closer to her and took hold of his massive dick in one hand. 

“'ere it comes elf... better bite into something, this will be a tight fit.” he warned her. As the tip of his dick touched the outer petals of her cunt the blonde elf girl let out a load squeal and buried her face into his sleeping furs. “Rocks and stone, she's wet,” he thought. 

He placed one big hand around her slim wrist and held her fast as he started to rub the tip of his dick up and down her cunt, coating him in her juices. The elf under him wriggeld her ass back towards him and all the time whimpering and moaning softly. Finally satisfied, he started to probe for her delicate entrance and received a soft scream from her as he found the mark, then started to push himself into her tight, elven pussy. 

She was really tight, her body fought him, refused to allow this huge member to invade her. He felt frustration, he was close to bursting and couldn't imagine that she could get more ready for him, but it simply wouldn't fit. He ground his teeth, and pushed harder against her small cunt while he pulled her body back towards him with his other hand that was still holding her waist. 

Poor Dewshine bit into the dirty sleeping furs as she felt the troll try to push himself inside her. She felt the head of his massive dick trying to enter her, but it was no use. She was simply too tight. Once again he tried to enter her, this time she felt him becoming more aggressive and it felt as if she was tearing, but he still didn't manage to enter her. Her own frustration was also building now, she was so close to be feeling this big troll take her, but it didn't seem it was possible.

The troll let out a low roar of frustration and tried to push himself into her one last time. This time it hurt. She could feel her eyes start to water from the pain. She looked back over her should “I.. think maybe... this isn't going to work”, she said meekly.

The troll looked down between them, the she-elf was right, he still wasn't able to push more than just the very tip into the elf's cunt. There was no use. “Guess yer right elf,” he finally said “ai donna want t' hurt ye.” 

They shared a quick “now what”-look before Dewshine broke the silence. 

“There are other ways, troll. Just lie down on your back.”, she had a smug smile on her face that the troll couldn't quite place, but he did as she suggested.

Once the troll was down on the ground, Dewshine kicked off her soaked underpants and straddled the broad chest of the troll. His furry chest made her pussy tingle as she felt them rub against her, and for a moment she wondered if she'd be able to orgasm just from rocking back and forth on his chest, but she decided against it, there was another reason to why she suggested the troll to lie down. 

Slender as a cat, she turned around, facing the troll's big dick. She placed one hand on the shaft and started to stroke it slowly. Her other hand went down further and let her delicate fingers find his huge balls that were covered with coarse hair. She squeezed them softly, as the rest of him, they were huge, one of them easily enough for one of her hands small hands. As she continued her caressing of the troll's shaft and balls she became aware of the strong, musky smell coming from his cock. She licked her lips, the troll had probably not washed in.... a very long time.... but the smell was so primal, intoxicating, and made her mind disregard the awful smell of unwashed troll cock. She lowered her head and placed one wet kiss on the tip of his dick. 

Mushroomcap groaned loudly as he felt the soft, wet lips on his dick. This was at least as good as fucking her pussy, he quickly decided. He started to push his hips up to meet her soft mouth, but she kept teasing him, taking her time before she had worked the massive head of his dick fully inside her warm, wet mouth. Once he felt her tongue playing over the head of his cock he decided he should give her some attention. Right in front of his face her pussy was now on display, wet and with the lips parted. He brought his hand up and started to finger her entrance again, when she moaned he smiled to himself and started to let his finger slide in and out of her, every time it seemed to be coated in more and more of her sweet juices. 

Dewshine felt her body quickly building up to an orgasm, the way the troll was driving his finger in and out her flowing pussy almost made her lose her attention to her cock sucking. And when he introduced a second finger, her libido hit the roof. The elf screamed out in orgasm and bit down on her arm as her body exploded in orgasmic spasms. Dimly aware of her surrounding she felt the troll shift from under her. 

As the elf exploded in orgasm above him, Mushroomcap knew that he was only moments away from doing the same. With surprising speed, he lifted she petite elf up, and placed his dick at the entrance of her still-spasming cunt. “Oh no,” Dewshine thought through her orgasmic bliss “what makes he think it's going to fit this time?” 

The troll did indeed try, and it seemed that elf's own orgasm had lubricated her pussy so much that the troll – with a great amount of effort and grunting – managed to push a little more of the tip of his dick into her smooth elven pussy. Just as the troll felt Dewshine's pussylips kiss and welcome him inside her warm body he felt his orgasm hit him. His ballsack tightened and he could feel his sperm rush out through his thick dick and into this magical elven cunt.

The elf girl felt the troll pull her hips towards him and could feel a bursting sensation as the hulky troll managed to push himself a few centimeters inside her body, her eyes went wide and her mouth went into a big O as she felt his dick suddenly buck and spasm right at the entrance of her pussy. Suddenly she felt that her pussy was flooded by spurts of warm, sticky fluid. “Oh High Ones, he came.... he came inside me!” He didn't let go of her hips and continued to try to impale her small elven body on his dick as he continued to ejaculate right at the entrance of her cunt, so much that it soon started to spill out of her. As Dewshine felt the troll's thick cum drip out from her she screamed into the bed in her second orgasm.

Once spent, the troll rubbed his dick across Dewshine's pussylips that were now covered with slimy troll cum and the elf's own juices. He hadn't cum this hard in a very long time, and from how the small elf girl was softly stroking her own messy pussy it seemd like she had enjoyed it too. 

\---

Once outside the cave Dewshine started to regain her senses. As the two was enjoying the aftermatch of their orgasms they had heard heavy footsteps approaching. Not wanting to spend a much more time being questioned by trolls, she had grabbed her packs and darted outside.

As she walked back through the forest she could feel the troll's cum slowly run down the inside of her thighs, in her hurry to leave she had forgotten her smallclothes and the light breeze made her very aware that her cunt was still covered in strong smelling troll-cum. She felt a bit disguisted that the troll had defiled her most intimate places, but also a bit proud that she had managed to make the big troll cum. She gasped as she felt herself, and brought some of the combined cum-and-pussy juices up to her mouth and took a small lick. It wasn't a bad taste, and she could feel her own pussy start to moisten again. Once she got back to the Father Tree she was going to find Scouter and convince him to join her in her tree-den. But first, she would have to stop by a stream to clean herself off from the troll cum that was oozing down the inside of her thighs.


End file.
